


Just Say You Feel It Too

by KureKai_King



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Adorkable, Boba Tea, Boyfriends, Dates, Dating, First Dates, M/M, ReoWata, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Reon and Wataru go on their first date together
Relationships: Matoba Wataru/Misono Reon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Just Say You Feel It Too

**Author's Note:**

> Pls go listen to Boba by Jason Chen because it's such a Wataru song but also knowing Reon likes the same thing then it's their date song for me now xD Title of this fic comes from Feel It Too by Cadmium :)

Reon wrung his hands together nervously as he saw Wataru waiting for him outside the little café he'd picked out for them both. It was a little colder than he'd expected but luckily it seemed both of them had prepared for the colder weather and Reon hurried his footsteps, eagerly to meet with Wataru and get inside the warmth. Reon was thankful for his favourite black turtleneck sweater to be ready for wear that morning and he couldn't deny Wataru always looked incredibly good in his casual hoodie and jacket combo. 

"H-Hey!" He sighed, disappointed, in his mind at the stammered greeting. Swallowing, he forced himself to continue, "I hope you haven't waited long".

"Ah, it's fine. I only just got here, honestly," Wataru smiled at him alighting reassurance in Reon's chest, "Shall we get out of the cold? You don't look so please being out in it," There was amusement in his voice and Reon felt more relaxed than nervous now he was with him.

"Sure! The cold is the worst".

The inside of the café was the warmest Reon had felt since waking that morning and throwing on his sweater after a shower. He and Wataru took their seats in a quiet little booth corner beside a gracious radiator and Reon couldn't help but shiver in the delight of receiving the warm flow of air, allowing it tickle his skin pleasurably. He could see Wataru watching him in amusement and so he just smiled sheepishly back at him. Those gorgeous pale green eyes brightened with a sparkle.

Reon's heart was fluttering, knots curling and butterflies batting around in his stomach and his chest.

When it came to ordering, they both went for just a boba drink much to each other's surprise.

"I didn't know you liked that sort of thing," Wataru said.

"I guess it's just pure luck and coincidence, haha. Don't worry, Yuto was sure to tell me _all_ about your sweet addiction," Reon smirked and couldn't help but chuckle at his date's pout, muttering under his breath on what best way to murder his best friend once their date ended and he returned to the Argonavis sharehouse.

"It's cute!" Reon continued, "A cute trait for a cute person, right?"

Wataru stopped his grumbling abruptly to lift his head and stare directly at Reon's face as his own face slowly crept into turning red. He yelped quietly as not to disturb those around them and Reon swore he could feel himself falling even more for the boy sat across from him. He was just so cute! How on earth did he get to lucky to even have had him agree to this date?

"You know...I'm surprised we're even being allowed to do this," Wataru looked up at Reon, questioningly, and the dark-haired guitarist started to twiddle his thumbs together as he spoke, "I know Yuto is pretty protective of you but perhaps he trusts me again just as I'd been hoping. I hurt him pretty bad and wouldn't be surprised if he didn't want me to get close".

Wataru shook his head, "Yuu and I talked about you a lot, about different situations. When I told him that you'd asked me on a date, I was a little worried he'd be against it, but he was...understanding. He knows how I feel better than I do sometimes, heh. I guess it just goes with the way I tend to nearly always know what he's thinking before even he does".

"Mhm," Reon nodded, "And then there's the fact that Kenta is your older brother... I was so convinced he'd want my head! His bandmate and long-time friend asking his little brother out? Miyuki said I had a death wish but nope, my heart is just that stubborn in wanting you".

"Nii-san doesn't really care as much as he probably should...," Reon could hear bitterness creeping into Wataru's tone, "It's Nayuta or nothing with him these days and he was all I had as a kid but even then it wasn't exactly the way it should've been. So, I'm not surprised he let you do this with me".

"Tch, you've got that right. Sometimes I even regret following him out that door when I should've stayed with my best friend".

Wataru smiled then, reaching over to wrap his fingers over the back of Reon's hand, "Hey, that's in the past. He isn't mad at you for it, he gets why things happened the way they did and it's kind of a good thing since if he hadn't been alone he might not have met me and then I might not have ever met you...and we wouldn't be where we are now, right?"

Reon pondered his words for a moment before smiling back and his gaze flickered down to their hands. His cheeks were warming and his heart pounded just that little bit faster. His smile stretched a fraction and he turned his palm up at meet Wataru's, linking their fingers together and feeling giddy. He was so in love with the boy, he was more than certain now.

"Sirs, your drinks," came the voice of the waitress and their hands quickly jumped apart. The waitress gave them a knowing look followed by a wink that held a silent promise before leaving the two alone once Reon had paid (despite Wataru's protest but this _had_ been Reon's idea in the first place). 

Noticing Wataru's hand was still on the table, Reon slid his own over and laced their fingers together again. Both their faces were red but the smiles that came with them matched as well as the sparkle Reon caught in Wataru's eyes. 

He was over his instinctive nervousness now and the date was going better than he'd imagined.

Reon and Wataru continued to talk about their interests and hobbies while they had their drinks before deciding to begin heading home. 

Outside the weather hadn't gotten any warmer but Reon found himself feeling warm for the entire walk back to GYROAXIA's sharehouse after Wataru parted ways with him by pressing a hopeful kiss to his cheek.


End file.
